90210 : New Girl of Beverly Hills
by jessicayvette25
Summary: For Lulu Carmichael life seemed an adventure, her mother's job taking her all around the world, meeting new people, eating different foods, and learning from other cultures, until her mother gets grounded at Beverly Hills, California. In the land of Sand and Sun, she meets people s
1. Chapter 1

I've been to many places due to my mother's job, beautiful places, genuine and exotic places, but never have I thought I'd be in the one place that was the breeding place for fake boobs and fake tans. I sighed, "This sucks" I looked over to my mother who was trying to find our house, which was difficult since all the houses looked the same, and I placed my headphones back in my ears and turned it on shuffle. After what seemed like hours we finally made it to our new home, here in the fabulous Beverly Hills; note the sarcasm. My mother smiled at me, "Well, we're here" I knew she was trying to be optimistic about this, but I knew that she was bummed about moving from our last home in Australia; just like I was. I shoved my iPod into my bag, and reluctantly stepped out of the car, "So, what do you think?" she said as I stepped right beside her, "Big and spacious" I said.

"Ha-ha, smarty pants" my mother said rolling her eyes, she went to go unlock the door to our new home, as I stayed squinting my eyes and looking around as the sun hit me. As much as I didn't want to be here, I knew that I had to make the best out of it; I walked inside the house and yelled for my mother, "Mom!" "Upstairs!" she yelled back, I quickly walked upstairs to see her already unpacking her boxes that had arrived the night before. "Which room is mine?" I asked, "I gave you the best one, down the hall last door on the left" she said, and I narrowed my eyes, "Is this a bribe?" without looking at me she said, "Maybe, will it work?" "Maybe" I said and walked out find my room.

I walked into the bedroom that was claimed as mine, and stared in awe, "I'm guessing the bribe worked?" my mother asked teasingly, I scoffed trying to play it off, "No, what made you think that?" "The look on your face" she stated, I scowled, "Whatever" she left me to myself laughing as she left. I shook my head and walked over to where the balcony was, "Whoa" I whispered in awe, the backyard itself was grandiose, and there was a pool and even enough space for one to mess around. I decided to start on unpacking when the doorbell rang, I yelled, "I got it!" and ran to the door and opened it to see four people, two parents and a black guy and a white girl. Before the father could say anything I yelled, "Mom, strangers at the door!" and walked away leaving the door open.

Lulu's mother, Caroline, shook her head at her daughters action, when she arrived at the door, she said, "I apologize for that, my daughter is" she trailed off, "Well, yeah" "It's okay" he said, "I am Harry Wilson" he said pointing to herself, "and this is my wife, Debbie and my two kids, Annie and Dixon" Caroline nodded and introduced herself, "I am Caroline, and my daughter who is outside, Lulu, please come in" the Wilson family entered and she escorted them into the living room, "Lulu!" she yelled for her daughter, "What's up?" she saw her daughter chewing on some gum, "Why don't you take Dixon and Annie up to your room and chat?" she popped her gum and nodded, "Go ahead, Lulu isn't much for words" Dixon and Annie walked behind Lulu towards her room, "You know we moved here yesterday"

Lulu rolled her eyes and said, "Wow, we're practically twins" her voice laced with sarcasm, Annie was somewhat taken aback, while Dixon covered a laugh. "What's all this?" she asked, giving my box a nudge, Lulu scowled, "Be careful, those are my comic books" she said moving the box away from her before she made anymore damages, she snorted, "Comic Books, really?" she said in disbelief, "Is that a problem?" Lulu asked, "Actually, maybe you should go" Lulu suggested, and she walked into her closet with her box of comic books. "You're not very social are you?" Dixon asked her, Lulu shrugged her shoulders, "We tend to move a lot so making friends has never been on the top of my to-do list" Lulu told him, he nods.

The Wilson Family didn't stay for long, and when they finally left, Lulu sighed in relief and dropped herself on the couch, "My god, those people are like annoyingly normal" her mother chuckled. "Geez, Lulu why don't you tell me how you really feel?" she said, Lulu grinned innocently but her mother knew better. Her mother sighed and told Lulu, "Well, you start school tomorrow" Lulu groaned like any other teenager would about going to high school, "Where?" "West Beverly Hills High School" which caused her to groan even louder, "Yes, mom thank you very much for sending me to breeding ground of liposuction and Botox" she told her mother goodnight and decided to head upstairs to prepare herself for tomorrow's unfortunate day.

The next morning Lulu was woken up by her mother shaking her from her slumber; Lulu groaned but opened her eyes to let her mother know that she was awake. "I'm awake" she mumbled, "Good, because I was going to let you know that your Jeep made it here" Lulu's mother said causing her daughter to smile. She quickly got up and showered and changing into her shirt and pants, and headed downstairs, where her mother was making breakfast for the both of them.

"So good" I moaned as I ate my bacon and eggs, my mother, Caroline, laughed and told me, "Okay now Lulu, I'm going to head over to work, so I'll probably be late tonight" I nod at my mother, "Okay, so same rules apply here, 1. No parties and 2. No boys" I nod once again, "Okay" "Here are the keys and direction to get to the school" I grab both things and thank her before heading to my room to get my things. I grabbed my shoulder bag and placed my belongings inside, I walked back downstairs to see my mother already on her way out, I yelled out goodbye and she did the same.

I jumped into the Jeep and headed to my new school that was West Beverly Hills High School, which wasn't hard to miss, since it was surrounded by Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber wannabes. As I arrived at the parking lot, it seemed every student had some high end car, that their parents had bought them for their birthday or something. It didn't take long for me to find a parking space and I jumped out grabbing my bag from the backseat, as I walked towards the school, I heard, "Lulu!" I turned around to see Dixon waving his arms, I shook my head, I headed towards Dixon and his sister Annie, who I really didn't like at the moment, but I didn't want it to show just yet. "Hey" I said, as we all looked around Annie said, "Oh my god, would you look at this, it's like the Oscar's and everybody's Scarlett Johansson" I snickered, but Dixon seemed to be in a daze, "You say that like it's a bad thing" Annie hit him on the chest, "What?" he asked clueless.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh my god, its Ethan, you want to go say hi?" she asked Dixon as if I wasn't even there, which I didn't mind I knew Annie and I weren't going to be friends. "No, you go have your reunion, Lulu want to join me" "Sure, anywhere but here should be fine" I said causing Dixon to chuckle, Dixon and I walked away from Annie and made our way into the hallway, "So, your sister is some sunshine Barbie" I said sarcastically, he chuckled, "Yeah, but she's my sister, so I'm used to it" I nodded, "So what classes did you get?" he asked me, "Uh, the basics with Journalism and Drama" I told him, "Awesome then we have journalism together" I grinned, "And Drama with Annie" I frowned, "Dammit" I cursed softly.

Dixon placed his hand on my shoulder, "It won't be that bad" I grunted, "Whatever, let's get to class" he laughed and I started making my way towards Journalism class, once we found the class, "is this journalism class?" Dixon asked, which in turn and guy who looked over said, "Yes, it is Dixon Wilson, newly arrived from Wichita, Kansas, Brother of Annie and also the son of the new principle Harrison Wilson" I raised my eyebrows and looked over at Dixon who had surprised look on his face, "Wow, that was creepy" I said, and the guy turned to me and said, "And the lovely, Louise Carmichael," "I prefer Lulu" I interrupted, but he continued, "newly arrived from Australia, only child and Daughter of well-known traveler, Caroline Carmichael and the late Jeffry Ross Hyman also known as Joey Ramone" he finished, "I am Navid, I covered both your stories, and kept the whole adoption and related to the Ramones angle out" Dixon and I were a little creeped out but let it go.

After journalism class, I headed to my seconds class which was English with a Mr. Matthews, I was alone in this class, but I was okay with that, "Hi, you must be my new student" he said, I looked at the teacher a little surprised that he was so young. "Yes, where should I sit?" I asked, "Anywhere really" I claimed the seat the was empty and waited for the class to finally start, "Okay, so I'd like for all of you to welcome Louise Carmichael from Australia" "I prefer Lulu, if you don't mind" "I do not, I'll change the name on the roster then" I nod, "Please give her a warm welcome" he started to clap, but the rest of the class clapped slowly and unenthusiastic. After class, I headed towards my locker, which coincidentally was right next to Annie's, which Dixon decided to laugh at my misfortune, "So how's your day so far" she asked, my guess trying to be civil, I sighed, "All right, I guess, everyone seems stuck up" I said honestly, before she could say anything else, a guy walked up behind her.

"So, Hi, how's your day going?" he asked, "Apparently, not as good as yours" sarcasm lacing her voice, I snickered, he looked towards me and stared for a while, but then Annie caught his attention, "Yeah, listen, I want to explain" "You don't need to explain anything" I didn't really want to hear their conversation so I left. I headed towards the cafeteria, to try and eat, but it seemed the food was different here too, it was actually edible, I walked outside to try and find a spot to eat when I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around to see a girl, "Uh, yes?" I asked, "Where did you get that?" she asked, "I got it when I used to live in London" I told her, "Nice, new kid, so I'm Silver" "Cool name, I'm Lulu" "Cooler name" we laughed, instantly I liked this girl, we walked around until I saw Annie sitting on some steps.

We walked over to her since Silver was pretty much dragging me there, and she said, "Where did you get that?" she asked pointing with her shoe on Annie's binder. I wasn't paying that much attentions since I wasn't very fond of Annie still, Silver, Annie and I sat on the steps, while Silver and Annie talked for moment, while I looked around. As I looked around my eyes stopped on the guy from before, he smiled at me, and I looked away from him. It wasn't until Silver elbowed me that I came back to earth, "Can you believe that?" I shook my head, "No, since I don't know what you're talking about" Silver looked at me in disbelief. "Naomi just dragged Annie from us" she said, I sighed, "Dude, it's just one person, plus you still have me" I gave her a grin and she rolled her eyes, "I guess" she teased.

After school, I was heading out from school when Silver yelled out for me, "Lulu" I turned around and saw her running towards me. I stopped to wait for her, "Hey, are you heading home already?" she asked, I nodded, "Can I get a ride?" I nodded again, we walked over to my used Jeep, "A Jeep?" she asked, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know there was a requirement for what type of car I could drive" I said sarcastically. Silver tried to explain herself, but I stopped her, "Forget it, find another ride" I said leaving her there and driving off. I made it home quickly, and walked inside to an empty home, I placed my bag on the kitchen counter as well as my books, and I decided to change and then start on the homework that I was assigned.

A couple of hours later I was done with half of my homework when I heard the doorbell ring, I furrowed my eyebrows since I was sure no one knew where I lived, I walked over to the door and opened it to see Silver, "What are you doing here?" I asked, she had an apologetic look on her face, "So, look, I'm not great with apologies, but I shouldn't have said that" I raised my eyebrows, "And I was wondering if you weren't doing anything we could crash Naomi' Birthday?" I was a little hesitant because one; I wasn't invited, and two; I really didn't want to cause unnecessary drama. I was going to decline, but when I saw her pleading face, I knew I couldn't say no, so I sighed in defeat, "Okay" she squealed and hugged me, I chuckled nervously.

Silver let herself in after I accepted her apology, "Uh, I know I accepted her apology, but shouldn't you be heading home and getting ready for Naomi's Party?" I asked her hoping the little hint would be picked up, "No, because it is tomorrow night, so where is your bedroom?" she said walking up the stairs. I face palmed myself, "What did I get myself into?" I mumbled to myself, I went upstairs to find her in already in my bedroom looking around as if judging whether or not I was worthy. "So…" I trailed off, "I like your room, love the posters by the way" I nod, "Thanks, I guess" Silver and I decided to hang around my room, and as we got to know each other more, I knew I was going to be good friends with her, Silver left after telling me that her mom would start worry abut her if she didn't make it home before her curfew.

At the Wilson home, Annie was telling her brother that he was back on the team, but Dixon had told her he had sent Naomi a text about Ethan cheating on her. At the Ward home, Ethan was in his bed thinking about the raven haired beauty that stood behind Annie while he was talking to her, but he knew his feelings were stronger for Annie right now than the unnamed girl. Silver was in her car, where for the last couple of days she was sleeping in, Naomi Clark was in her room happy about her Birthday Party that was happening tomorrow night.

The next morning the students of West Beverly High readied themselves for the party of the year, which wasn't really Lulu's cup of tea, but Silver had decided that Lulu had no choice in that matter. Lulu was groaning because Silver was waking her up early, "Silver" she moaned, "Come, Lulu wake up" she said dragging me from my bed, "Ms. Carmichael, your daughter is not cooperating!" she yelled, Lulu's mother laughed and walked into her room and said, "If you're not up in five minutes, I will not cook you your favorite pancakes" Lulu's eyes immediately opened and she sat up, "I'm up" "Are you serious? I should've have asked for you a long time ago" Silver said. "I'm up, so make me pancakes, woman" Lulu teased her mother; her mother flipped her off and walked out to make her daughter's favorite pancakes. Lulu removed herself from her bed and asked, "So, what made you want to wake me up so early?" I asked her, "Well, since you and I are crashing Naomi's party, why don't you and I go over to Annie's house and see what we can wear?" I didn't want to let her know that Annie wasn't my favorite person, so I agreed.

So here we are; standing in front of the Wilson's front door, the door opened to see Mrs. Wilson, "Hi girls, how can I help you?" "Hi, Mrs. Wilson, we're here to see Annie" Silver said with a smile, and I pretty much had to force one on my face. "Oh yeah, come in girls, Annie is in her room" she said opening the door wider so we can enter to her home. I walked behind Silver since I didn't know or want to know where her room was, "Hey Annie" Silver said, "Hey Silver" she said and when she saw me she raised her eyebrows, "And Lulu" I slightly waved, "Is Dixon around?" I asked not wanting to be here, "Yeah, right across" I nodded, "I'll see you later Silver" and started to walk out the room, "But, I thought we were-" I cut her off, "Don't worry my mom has this rad dress from when she was younger" and quickly closed the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

I knocked on Dixon's door, "Come in" I heard him say, I opened the door to see him on the bed listening to music. "Hi Dixon" I said and I guess I startled him since he wasn't expecting me to be at his house. "Lulu, hey why are you here?" I furrowed my eyebrows, "Not that I don't want you here or anything" he quickly added, "Silver is making me go to Naomi's party" "Ah" he said. Dixon and I talked about music while Silver and Annie where discussing dresses, by the time they were done, Dixon had told Annie that he had sent a text to Naomi about Ethan cheating on her. Annie was even more determined to get to her party and erase the text; I of course, ended up going.

We arrived at Naomi's Party, once it was at full swing; I stood next to Dixon awkwardly since this wasn't really my scene. Silver spoke, "Maybe Ethan's not even going to be here, maybe they broke up already" I didn't want to bring her hopes down since I had seen Ethan talking to a couple of people, "Either way, I have to apologize to him" Annie said, I rolled my eyes and looked at Dixon, "And plus, if she confronted him already, then, you know, I'm gonna have to take the rap for it. Either way, we're going to have to tell him". I smiled respecting Dixon for owning up to his mistake, "What a guy" I teased, Navid was filming the party around him when Silver asked, "Do you guys go to church or something?" Annie and Silver then left. I stood there with Navid and Dixon, a girl with a yellow skimpy dress walked by and Dixon looked at her, "Who is that?" he asked, Navid in return said, "Not a chance in hell you call her. Just remember, I got you in. You're not a guest, you're my bitch. Now get some footage for our story" and left Dixon the camera.

"Bitch? We need to talk about your people skills" and followed after him, I was alone since I didn't really want to be here, maybe I could find the nearest exit and go back home. I turned around to leave when I bumped into someone, immediately I started to apologize, "I am so sorry" I said, "Hey its okay" I somewhat recognized the voice but wasn't sure who it belonged to. There standing in front of me was Ethan, "Hi" I said, "Hi, you're a friend of Annie's right?" I scoffed, "Not really" he nods, "So are you enjoying the party?" he asked, I shook my head, "This isn't really my scene, but I was forced to come, only to be left the moment we got here" I told him. We stood there in an awkward silence when, I said, "I'm gonna go, oh, by the way Dixon is looking for you" and left.

Ethan looked after her, but never moving from his spot to go after her, once she was out of sight he went to find Dixon. Navid and Dixon were looking for Annie and Silver to tell them the good news, "Annie!" Dixon yelled, Annie turned around to see Dixon and quickly told her what had happened. "Her purse was stolen?" Navid nodded, "Last night at the Pit. Hers and Adrianna's, wallets, keys, sidekicks. So she never got the text" Annie smiled and repeated, "She never got it?" Navid shook his head, "Never got it" and squealed, "She never got it" and Dixon praised, "Thank you god" Silver then teased, "You really do go to church"

While the four jumped for joy, Adrianna walked over to Naomi and said, "Hey, sorry I'm late. Look what I got" and showed Naomi her pink bag. "Oh my god, oh my god. Where did you find it?" she asked, "The guy from the Pit called me. They found our purses" Naomi was ecstatic about having her purse back, "Where?" she asked, Adrianna on the other hand just responded, "I don't know, they just found them" but there was a reason why they were "stolen" Adrianna needed money to pay her dealer or no more drugs, and Adrianna was desperate enough to steal from her best friend. Annie and Silver were enjoying their time when Naomi's father went on the stage and said, "I just really like to thank you for coming out tonight and helping us celebrate Naomi's birthday" Annie looked up to where Naomi was sitting at and notice she was holding her phone.

"Wait, I thought her sidekick was stolen" she stated to Silver, both were in disbelief, while Naomi stared at her phone emotionless not believing what was on the text. 'Ethan is cheating on you. You know it's true!' were written there on her phone; tears glazed her eyes but didn't let them fall. She walked down the small steps and towards her boyfriend, as they held each other Ethan said, "You look beautiful" "Yeah" she said, "I love you" Ethan told her. At this Naomi felt like he was lying so she asked, "Is it true? Are you cheating on me? Tell me. Tell me the truth and don't…don't lie to me" she pleaded. He never spoke, so to Naomi that was an answer enough, she looked away from him, faked a smile and said, "Well, come on. Everybody join in. Thank you so much for making this the best birthday ever." And left Ethan alone on the dance floor, "I fell so terrible, I wanted to tell him" Annie told Silver, "I know you did, do you want to get out of here, go to a real party? With normal people?" she asked Annie. Annie nodded; "Yeah, we just got to find Lulu" they walked over to the bouncer on the door and asked him about Lulu.

He told them that she saw her leaving, both girls were a little upset that she didn't tell them, but there wasn't anything they could do about it now.

I took a taxi home since I had gone in Annie's minivan, I unlocked the front door and headed inside, I saw my mother in the dining room working, "Hey ma" I said she jumped not expecting me home so soon, "Honey, you're home early, what happened?" she asked, I sighed, "Well, Dixon and Annie got themselves in a little drama and well, I wanted no part of it" I told her trying to be a vague as I could. She nodded, "Are you headed to bed?" I shook my head, "No, I think I'm going to walk around the beach for a while" "Don't go too far" she said after I walked out. I took off my heels and made my way to the edge of the shore. I smiled at myself, to me the beach was one of my favorite places to be, but being that the beach was in California, I knew my moments alone were going to dwindle.

I was walking for a while when I heard, "Lulu?" I turned around and squinted since it was dark out, "it's me Ethan" I rolled my eyes, and sighed, "Hey Ethan" I said, "Hey, what are you doing out here?" "Thinking" I told him, which was the truth. We both stood there in an awkward silence, "So how was the party?" I asked just so I could get rid of the silence, "It didn't go very well after you left" "I'm sorry" I told him, "no, it's okay, I mean I guess Naomi and I weren't meant to be if I kept cheating on her" at this I raised my eyebrows, I never pegged him as a cheater, but then again I don't know him very well. "Oh" was all I said, since it was all I could say, "Did you want to talk about it?" I asked, he sighed, "If you don't mind" he said.

We ended up sitting on the sand, "Well, I mean Naomi and I had this kind on and off relationship, I've always been in a relationship since I can remember" he started, "I guess I just felt trapped and I needed and escape from her and the relationship" "And you thought hooking up with other women would solve that?" I asked in disbelief. He sighed, "I know is was the wrong way for me to handle, but I guess I couldn't handle being alone" I softened my eyes, "I know how it is to be alone, but I never threw myself at men just to be with someone" I said, "Maybe you need to be alone, to know how it is to be single" he sighed, "I don't know if I can do it, and my feelings for Annie are getting in the way". I looked at him; this was the first time that I had seen him so confused, he stood up, "It's getting late, I should get home" I nodded and saw him leave, once I couldn't see him anymore I walked back to my house, up my room and headed to bed.

The next morning I woke up feeling a lot better than the day before, "Lulu, are you ready?" my mother asked popping her head in the door, "Yeah" I said. I knew Silver was going to say something about me leaving last night, and maybe I wouldn't blame her if she didn't ditch me for Annie, but it was whatever. I parked my jeep and headed into the school, and saw Ethan walk over to Naomi and give her some bent flower, I couldn't hear what they were saying but I saw Naomi smell it and leave. I felt bad for Ethan, but he had no one to blame but himself, and then saw him talk to Annie, Silver bumped into me, "Hey Lulu" she said, "Hey Silver" I said not looking at her. "Are you okay?" she asked, noticing my dazed look, "Uh, yeah sorry spacing out" I faked a smile, I didn't know why I was acting like this I mean, I barely knew Ethan. "Come on, lunch is almost here" she said, I laughed a little before heading to my next class, "So why did you leave?" she asked, I knew this was coming, "Well, you kind of left me there, didn't look back if I was behind you or anything" I said honestly and left her in the hall as I entered my class.

During lunch, I headed over to the cafeteria to get something to eat, as I waited in line Silver stood next to me, "I'm sorry, you're right, I pretty much ditched you for Annie" she said, I shrugged, "it doesn't matter, I'm gonna eat outside" I said paying for my food and once again leaving her on her own. I walked outside and found a small empty seat underneath a tree; I ate my sandwich and started to people watch. "So do you always watch people like a creepy stalker?" I heard a familiar voice ask, I placed my sandwich back in the box and said, "Yup, looking for a potential victim" I joked, and looked up at Ethan. "Do you mind?" I shook my head, he sat down next to me, and "So why aren't you with Annie and Silver?" he asked I shrugged not wanting to answer; he looked at me and said, "Are you okay?" I nodded, "I'm fine" I sighed, "you don't sound fine"

I looked at him, "Ethan is there a reason why you're here?" I asked now annoyed that he wanted to find out why I was down, he immediately caught on, "The guys and I on the lacrosse team are trying to find a way to prank this school back" I furrowed my eyebrows, "they trashed one of the halls" "ah". We sat there in silence for a moment when I decided to throw way my food, he accompanied me, "I'm gonna head to my locker to get my book" I said as I left, but Ethan followed right behind me, I rolled my eyes, "You don't have to follow" he shrugged and continued next to me. He started making conversation with me about some lacrosse thing, while I switched my books, when I heard the unmistakable voice of Naomi, "Everyone's seen it, Ethan!" we both stood there in shock as she yelled, "Everyone knows" Ethan finally finds a voice, "I'm Sorry" and suddenly slaps him; hard. Ethan's face moves to the right and stays there, I look at him wide eyed, "Oh my god" I whisper.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly after Naomi made some dramatic exit, "yeah" he said, his cheek had turned red after the slap, "I think you're gonna need ice for that, come on" I said pulling him towards the nurse, when we got to the nurse office, I asked for an ice pack, I placed it against his cheek, but he immediately snatched it and placed it on himself, I was a little taken aback on his sudden change of attitude, "thanks" he grumbled. The bell rang, "Did you want me to stay or are you okay?" I asked him, his answer was something I wasn't expecting, "Why don't you go? I don't want to make you think that I actually like you or anything" I scoffed, "Whatever Ward" and walked out. I knew that it wouldn't last long, Ethan Ward is a player and an asshole, what made me think he would be any different from other California men.

Dixon and Navid had thought of the most amazing plan to get back at the school who had trashed West Beverly, Ethan and the rest of the team arrived at their Rival's school and stood in front of Navid and Dixon, "All right this prank better be good" Ethan said, one of the other members of the team saw Navid, "and what is he doing here? I mean, he's not even on the team" Navid retorted, "Yeah, I'm participating as a fan" Navid the teased, "I think I have a shrine to you in my room, Mikey" Mikey wasn't pleased, "Oh, funny" Dixon believed that they were hesitant about continuing the prank so he said, "Look, guys, if ya'll don't like the idea, we can do this alone" referring to Navid and himself. Ethan then looked at him; "Yeah, let's see what you got" Dixon and Navid opened the back of the car and saw three large pigs. Dixon then explained, "You guys, guys, hold them back. Come on, we've got to gets these jerseys on them, look, there's just three pigs." He began, "But when they see the number four, they're going to be looking for them all day" all the guys seemed to be on board and Ethan said, "Dude, this is sick. I mean disgusting…but also sick"

Annie had just arrived home after getting eight text messages from her mother saying that her grandmother had been in a car accident. "I am so sorry" Annie apologized to her parents, her mother Debbie responded, "You should be. Tabitha picked up her computer because obviously you couldn't be bothered" they ascended the stairs towards Tabitha's room, "oh my god, I totally forgot. How is she?" she asked, "She's okay now, she's upstairs talking to with one of her friends" her father, Harry said. "I have no excuse except that I was distracted, I was having fun with my new friend and I just forgot. Punish me, do whatever you need, I am sorry" Harry then said, "Well, we appreciate your honesty" All three entered Tabitha's room to see her laughing at something she had probably said. After asking how her grandmother was she saw Mrs. Brewer, "Hi, Mrs. Brewer" "Hi Annie, it's good to see you, I believe you know my grandson"

In came in Ethan Ward and all his glory, "hey" he said, "hi" she responded, both awkwardly standing there. After seconds standing there, Ethan and Annie decided to leave both their grandmothers to relive their former glories, and ended up sitting near the pool, they talked about Annie's date and relived a time when they used to be close friends, and things between Ethan and Naomi, when Mrs. Brewer walked out and called Ethan it was time to go, with one last look at Annie he left her there.

Lulu was on her bedroom balcony drinking her hot chocolate when she saw Ethan and Annie outside by the patio, with the dim light that the pool radiated; she couldn't help but wish that it was Ethan and she. She groaned, "Why am I thinking like this, he was a jerk" she told herself, she face palmed herself, before sighing and walking back inside her room, she placed her cup on her nightstand, and placed herself in the middle of her bed. She's only been in Los Angeles no more than a couple of days and things were already becoming stressful and dramatic, she lied there thinking that things couldn't get any worse.

The next school day Dixon admitted to his father that it was him who had planned and did the prank the night before causing his father/principal to cut him off the team, after telling Ethan and Navid, both admitted to helping Dixon with the prank. Annie and Dixon were both grounded for their disobedience, but were glad that they had gotten off very lenient. Debbie and Harry lied in bed thinking about whether or not moving to Los Angeles was a good idea, since there was a lot of temptation for their kids, but Harry was thinking what he was going to do about a son he found he has with Tracy, Naomi's mother, all they could do is prayed that things didn't get complicated. Annie stood outside her door talking to the one man that had taken her out to San Francisco for a date, Ty, as both held on to each other as they kissed, Ethan walked up her driveway to give her the penta-pus he had won for her in the Pier, but only to see her lip locked.

He stopped and became sad, and walked away from the scene, only to see Lulu putting out the trash, "Hey Lulu" she looked up to see Ethan Ward, she narrowed her eyes, "Ward" he placed his hand on his chest, "Ouch, that hurt" she sighed, "What do you want?" she asked bluntly, "Nothing, I-" he paused not knowing how to apologize to her, after an awkward silence ensued she turned around and headed towards her home, "Wait, Lulu, I'm sorry, okay?" he yelled, she stopped but didn't turn, "I was a jerk, and an asshole for being that way with you, you were only trying to be a good friend and I pushed you away" "Goodnight Ward"


	3. Chapter 3

Lulu walked inside, and her mother saw that her attitude changed from when she first left, "Are you okay, honey?" Lulu knew she could never lie to her mother, so she shook her head, "What's wrong?" so Lulu went and explained to her mother everything that has happened since they arrived. "Wow, well, that's a lot of drama" Lulu chuckled, "Yeah" "But, I think you should talk to Ethan, I mean he did apologize and from what you tell me he doesn't do that very often" I groaned, "you're supposed to be on my side and hate him" she laughed softly, "But then I'd be wrong, and what kind of mother would I be?" she asked, "An awesome one" Lulu joked.

"You know you'll do the right thing" her mother said before kissing her daughter on her forehead and heading upstairs to sleep. Lulu groaned knowing that her mother was right, she sighed before going up to her room and going to sleep.

The next morning, Lulu woke up very tired and sluggish, her dreams revolved around the one person who had apologized to her last night. She looked at herself in the mirror, "Not flattering at all" she mumbled, "Lulu, you're going to be late for school" her mother yelled, "I'm coming" she said quickly changing and grabbing her things, on her way out she grabbed an apple, and bit it, but left it hanging from her mouth as she turned her car on. She arrived at school just in time, and as she headed to her locker she saw Ethan walk up to Naomi, she couldn't tell what he was saying, but she saw Naomi very unhappy about him being there.

After Naomi left, Ethan turned his head only to see Lulu opening her locker, he walked over, pretending he didn't see her, she saw him through her peripheral, "Hey Ethan" she said. He turned around, "Hey Lulu, didn't see you there" she rolled her eyes, "Sure you didn't" she said, "Look, about last night" Ethan stopped her, "You don't have to say anything" "Yes, I do, I was kind of harsh, and" she paused and sighed dramatically with a smile, "I guess I can find it in my heart to forgive you" Ethan smiled, "You guess, well I see how important our friendship is to you, but I will accept it" he teased. The bell rang and both Ethan and Lulu headed to class.

Lunch soon arrived and I sat around the guys of the Lacrosse team, right next to Dixon when Navid walked up and said, "Hey, guys, I wanted to ask you a little something; my dad is screening the new bond movie tomorrow night at my place" my eyes lit up, I was a huge Bond fan, "I wish he'd screen one of his other movies" Lucas said, "Pig" I said, while the others laughed, Navid continued, "No, seriously, it's not out yet. He knows a guy that did a little something something on the film" he finished. I was ready to say yes, "So I was wondering if you want to see the movie?" Lucas then said, "is your mom gonna be there?" Navid was kind of getting annoyed, but answered none the less, "yeah, she is gonna be there" Ethan looked unenthusiastic throughout the day; I didn't want to say anything, just in case the guys made jokes or anything.

Dixon then asked him, "Yo, E, you in?" he immediately answered, "Yeah, why not. I got nothing better to do" he said, "I'm free, single…" Dixon then coughed out, "miserable" and Lucas finished, "and, uh, horny" Ethan socked him on the shoulder. Ethan then teased, "Well, I mean, as long as your mom is going to be there" Navid took the joke with grace. The conversation then took a turn about which Bond movie was better, before I started to cough, "Hey are you okay?" Dixon asked as he patted my back, "Yeah, I'm fine" I tried to say through my coughing. Ethan handed me water, "Are you sure?" I nodded, the coughing stopped, but not before looking at my hand from underneath the table, a couple of specks of blood lingered, but I rubbed it off my pants before anyone could see.

"I gotta go" I said, grabbed my things and left them.

Ethan furrowed his eyebrows, but said nothing, as Lulu left she bumped into Annie, she apologized but continued on her way to the bathroom, she checked her mouth, and once she was done she washed her mouth and walked out like nothing happened. After school the Wilson siblings walk into their home and start to eat dinner when Harry and Deb said that they want to start up Family night again, "Family night?" Dixon questioned. "You-you want us to go bowling?" Annie asked, not believing that they were springing this on them. Deb then answered, "Yeah, your dad and I would like to spend some time with you guys" she explained, "I feel like we don't see each other anymore" Annie knew it was time to bullshit her, "And we really, really want to hang out with you guys" Dixon added, "Especially on a Friday night" Annie continued, "but, uh, I have a date with Ty tomorrow night" she whined, "And Navid's dad is showing the new bond movie, come on"

Deb couldn't believe that her kids were trying to opt out on family night, "Well, your dad and I have tickets to the Hollywood bowl, but we're not going" she said, Harry looked somewhat displeased, "No, we're not" "Because we want to spend time with you guys" Both Annie and Dixon tried to deter their parents from having this family night, but it only made her mother that much more determined.

Lulu was driving around Los Angeles, thinking about what had happened in lunch, when she noticed some very recognizable striped socks walking along the sidewalk, "Silver?" she asked herself, when she walked under the light she knew it was her, immediately Lulu parked on the side and tried to keep an eye on her, she saw Silver walk up the stairs to Woman's Shelter. She crossed the street and waited outside to make sure she wasn't actually staying there. Silver walked up to the secretary, "Can I again tonight, just one more night I promise" Silver asked. "I'm sorry, Silver, we're full", she said, "I need the space, for people who don't have any place to go" Silver pleaded, "Look, you don't know what it's like there" "I know, baby, but you gotta work it out" Silver walked out, I turned to her, "What are you doing here, Silver?" Lulu asked her, she jumped.

"Nothing, I was just visiting" Lulu rolled my eyes, "I'm not stupid, what is going that you can't stay in your house" "I don't want to talk about it" "Fine, but at least stay at my place tonight" Silver sighed before nodding her head, "I'll follow you".

Ethan and I started making our way to our locker when we saw Annie closing her locker; we ended up walking up to her much to my displeasure. "Hey" he greeted, "hey guys" she said back, "So any big plans tonight?" he asked her, Annie responded, "Oh yeah, big date" she said. "Oh you and Ty?" I asked hoping she'd say yes, so Ethan and I could leave. "No" Dammit "Me and my family—we are doing family night" "Family night?" Ethan said teasingly, I grinned, "Yeah, uh, they feel like they never see us, so" trailing off since we were able to finish what her parents were thinking. "Well, you know it's not total social suicide, as long as you go someplace where no one from this school, will see you" I said, "Uh, Lucky Strike Bowling Alley?" she asked, Ethan oohed, "oh yeah, maybe someone from the chess club, might still talk to you" We laughed when Ty walked up, which was our cue to go.

"You're pathetic" I told him, he scoffed, "What?" pretending I didn't know what I was talking about, I rolled my eyes, "Your crush on Annie, you idiot" "I don't have a crush on her" I laughed, "You're more pathetic than I thought then" he groaned, "all right, you caught me" I chuckled, "You're easy to read" I said, "So I'm guessing you want to go to Lucky Strikes" I stated than asked. "You read my mind" he said.

That night Ethan and I, with the rest of the guys headed to Lucky Strikes, we waited for Dixon by the bar, "You know, we can't just leave, my parents will know something's up" Ethan then spoke up, "All right, well, I mean, I'm always up for some bowling. That is, of course, if Annie's not to scared of getting beat" I rolled my eyes at his attempt at flirting. Annie felt the challenge in his voice, "Oh, by you? Let's do it" Ethan and Annie led the group out towards the front. As we played, I couldn't help but see as Ethan became more enamored with Annie, I didn't like him, but I did care for him, but for now I would be his friend. Annie and Ethan ended walking outside together, and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, I shook my head. Silver elbowed me, "Did you just see that?" she asked, I nodded, "Yeah, I'm gonna go get a soda" I stood up and left.

Ethan walked back inside, looking a little more glum than before, when he sat next to me, "You all right?" I asked, he nodded, when Adrianne walked up and said, "Ethan you gotta help, Naomi's freaking out in the parking lot" he immediately stood up and asked what was wrong. After explaining what Naomi saw I ran right after him, I stood there awkwardly as Ethan consoled Naomi. Ethan decided to take her home, "I'll drive her car to your place" I told him, Naomi thanked me and handed me her keys.

The next morning I woke up not realizing where I was, I quickly sat up and looked around, then I heard a knock on the room door, and Ethan's head popped in, "Good Morning" he smiled, "Uh, hey" I said confused he laughed, "You don't remember?" I shook my head, "Well last night after you left Naomi's car here, I placed her in my room, and your mom wasn't answering so I let you stay here" "oh" I answered, "Yeah" he said and nudged me, "Breakfast is downstairs" "You cook?" I asked skeptically, "Hey, I make a mean omelet" he stated, I sniggered, "Right" I placed my feet on the floor and took off the blanket off my body, "Whoa!" he exclaimed while putting his hands on his eyes. "What?" I asked, he used one hand to shield both his eyes and the other to point down on my body, I looked down to see myself in my bra and panties, I rolled my eyes at his immaturity, "Are you serious? I'm pretty sure you've seen enough naked girls to not shield your eyes"

"But you're like my best friend, it's not the same" I'm not going to lie and say that it didn't hurt me a little, but I placed a smile on my face and punched him on the shoulder. I grabbed my pants and shirt from the floor and put them on, I followed behind Ethan to his kitchen where Naomi was standing, "Lily" she said, "its Lulu" she rolled her eye, "Whatever". "You know what? I'm gonna head home, I'll take a rain check" I said grabbing my jacket from where I apparently had left it last night. I walked out and started walking to my house, barefoot, a small smile appeared on my face, it had been a while since I walked barefoot. I made it home in a half an hour since his house was a little farther than mine and Annie's, since it was Saturday I decided to walk around LA and see what there was to do.

After I changed into a summer dress and low top converse, I grabbed my bike and pedaled my way around, when I stumbled upon a Farmer's Market. This is what I lived for, when I used to live in the rural communities of Spain, I spent my time growing my own fruits and vegetables, so Farmer's Markets are my little piece of heaven in a way. I walked to the first stand and smiled at the woman, "Hello dear" she said, "Hello, so what are your prices?" I asked her, "2.50 a pound" she answered nicely. "All this looks amazing and delicious" I told her, she just laughed. I bought a pound a tomatoes, a ball of lettuce, and half a pound of grapes, I thanked the woman, and placed the bags in my bicycle basket and started walking around, until I bumped into someone, "I'm sorry" I immediately said, "It's okay" I heard, I looked up to see the guy that was talking to Annie.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh, aren't you friends with Ethan?" he asked, "Yeah…" I trailed off, "Ty" "Right" we stood there awkwardly until he said, "Are you doing anything next weekend?" I shook my head. "Do you want to go see Sea Wolf with me?" he asked nervously, "Uh, why?" I asked, "Not that I'm complaining or anything" I added at the end, he sighed, "Annie kind f ditched me for someone else, and kind of don't want to go by myself" I chuckled, "Sure, why the hell not?" he smiled, and we switched numbers.

After spending my whole afternoon there I pedaled my way back home with all my bags of fruits and vegetables, in order to make my mom dinner. She arrived home when I was taking the food out of the oven, "Mm, What smells so good?" she asked, walking into the kitchen, "Well, I stumbled upon a Farmer's Market and you know they are my weakness, and then BAM I got ideas on what to make for dinner" I told her. If there was something my mom was weak for it was apple pie, so when she saw me take out a pie from behind the food, her mouth waters, "Is that what I think it is?" she asked, I grinned and nodded, "Yup" she gasped, "You are the best daughter ever" "I'm the only daughter, you noob" my mother laughed. My mother and I sat on the seats by the kitchen counter and she asked, "So how are you and Ethan?" "We're fine" I said hoping that would satisfy my mother and change the subject.

She looked at me and was a little skeptical, so I asked, "Can I go to a concert next weekend?" her eyebrows raised, "With who?" I cleared my throat before telling her, "With a guy from school" "What's his name?" "It's Ty" "I don't think I met a Ty" I bit my lip. I ended up telling my mom about whom he was, who he was with before me, and where we met and what he had asked me. She finished her dinner while I waited in silence, she placed her fork on the plate and sighed, "He sounds a little sketchy, but I trust you, and I know that you can handle yourself, so I'll allow it" I smiled, "But" the smiled was wiped away, "I want to meet him before you go" I groaned, "Mom" and hit my head on the table, "Do I have to?" I complained, she nodded. "Thanks for dinner by the way" she said as she placed her plate in the sink and walked upstairs.

The next morning I woke up and got ready for school, I arrived to the school soon after and headed towards my locker, when I heard, "Hey Lulu" I heard Ty say behind me. I smiled and turned to see him standing in all his 6 foot glory, "Hey Ty" I greeted, "So how've you been?" I shrugged, "Eh, its going" he chuckled at my response. "So about this weekend" I started, he frowned, "You're canceling" he stated, "No, no, no" I said immediately, "I told my mom about this weekend, and she said that she wants to meet you before we head out" I chuckled nervously, but all he did was laugh, "Sure" he answered, I let out a breath of relief. "Oh thank god, I thought you were going to say no and ditch me" we laughed, the bell rang, and he offered to take to class, as we headed down the hallway Annie walked up to Ty and I, "Hey" she said, "I'm gonna go, I'll see you later" he waved at me and I left.

Annie then spoke, "So, do you think you could score some tickets for the Sea Wolf concert this weekend? I heard they're playing Spaceland" she smiled up at him. Ty almost rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I have tickets to that show" he stated, and Annie's grin became bigger. "Oh, cool" she said, only for Ty to shut her down, "I'm already going with someone else" he said, her grin was wiped off her face, and frowned, "Oh, who is it?" she stuttered, he sighed he didn't want to cause any drama, but he answered, "Lulu" the one name that Annie didn't want to hear, she might not know Lulu very well, but the mere fact that she had taken Ty's interest was more than enough to boil her blood in anger. "Oh" was all she said, Ty being uncomfortable said, "Later" and walked away from Annie.

Annie wasn't pleased, but she wasn't going to back down, if she couldn't have Ethan then at least she could have Ty and Lulu wasn't going to take him away. After school that day she headed home, and started baking, she was making snicker doodles for him as apology cookies for ditching him for Ethan. The next day at school she pretty much bombarded Ty, and thrust the container of snicker doodles at him, "Hey" she said with a smile on her face. He asked, "What's this?" pointing to the container, "Snicker doodles, they're apology cookies, when I do something screwed up, I bake" she confessed. Ty was less than pleased about this, "Uh, you know, just forget about it" he said trying to avoid an awkward situation.

Annie pleaded, "I can't forget about it, I'm an idiot. Ty, I like you, I want to hang out with you" Ty scoffed, "Well, you really haven't been acting like it" Annie then said, "I know. I know I messed up, and I'm hoping that I'm not too late to fix it. Am I too late?" she asked, "Look, I spent the whole night making you these cookies, so eat a snicker doodle; they're really good." She protested. Ty sighed, "I really don't think cookies are gonna do it" she grabbed a cookie and tried shoving it in his mouth, "you haven't tasted one yet" he dodged her, "Annie, I don't have to. I just…" he was cut off by Annie kissing him. Ty pushed her away and said, "What are you doing?" she was taken aback by his roughness, "What's wrong?" Annie asked.

He sighed, "Annie, this isn't going to work out, I'm going out with Lulu" Annie started to stutter, "But, no. My snicker doodles were supposed to make this better" "Look, Annie, you ditched me for someone else, and I wasn't going to wait for you" he answered honestly. She took a deep breath and placed a fake smile on her face, "Fine" and walked away. She wasn't going to go down without a fight, she stalked the halls on the prowl to find Lulu, only to see her on the bench with Ethan and the guys. "Lulu!" she yelled from across the courtyard, Lulu, Ethan and the rest of the guys; all turned around to see Annie making her way towards them. "You!" Annie pointed at Lulu, "Uh, me" Lulu said confused, "You stole Ty from me" Lulu chuckled, "What?" Annie didn't believe her for a second, "Oh don't play innocent, I know what you're trying to do"

Lulu gave Ethan a look, which was asking him for help, "Annie, I know Lulu she is not that vindictive" Lulu nodded in agreement with Ethan. All Annie did was laughing sarcastically, "Yeah, right, she is playing you all for a fool. This isn't over!" were her last words before she walked away in an angry manner, "Okay, that was weird" Dixon said, "More like crazy" Lulu said, "Hey, that's my sister" Dixon said. "I know, but honesty is the best policy" Lulu said smiling with innocence, he shook his head while the guys laughed, the bell soon rang and they all headed their own way to their respective classes. Annie wasn't happy in the least, but at least she got to be close with Ty during rehearsal that same day.

The last bell rang, telling us that school was now over, I quickly grabbed my things and shoved them into my backpack and walked out the classroom. I walked into the school auditorium and saw that Ty and Annie were doing their scene; I dropped my stuff next to Silver's and walked backstage to help finish what needed to be finished. After rehearsals Ty walked up to me and smiled, "Hey Lu" he greeted, I smiled up at him since he was like a foot taller than I was, "Hey Ty, you're pretty good out there" I told him, he smiled shyly, "Thanks" "So, about the-" he started but was cut off by a recognizable voice; Annie. "Hey Ty!" she said with that weird ridiculous smile of hers, Ty frowned, "Hey, Annie" he said apprehensive, "Great Rehearsal right?" she asked him.

"Uh, yeah" he responded, and turned to me again to say something when Annie said, "So, what are you doing?" she asked, I rolled my eyes, it was blatantly obvious that she wanted to get his attention and it wasn't working. I grabbed my stuff after I had placed everything in its place, "I'm gonna go, you can go deal with that" I said pointing to Annie who glared. Ty looked like he didn't want to stay with her, but he knew I wasn't going to stay and save him, I walked away and heard them arguing. I didn't get why Annie was so caught up on Ty when Ethan and Annie had so much tension between them you could cut it with a knife. As I walked towards my jeep, I saw Ethan and Naomi talking to each other, and I figured they were back together, although I wasn't sure.

My days in Beverly Hills started to become monotonous after a while, I started to feel alone in a way since Ethan was back with Naomi, Dixon was focused on his field hockey, Silver with her play, so I've been hitching a ride on the solo train. I never minded before, so now shouldn't be any different, but it was, I guess the attachments I've made are really making me soft. It was the night of the play and I was invited by Ty since I had quit during the rehearsals to find a job, which I found, I am now working at a record store. So here I was standing in the auditorium sitting with my mother who Ty had met and invited my mother himself, if you were wondering after going to the concert with Ty, we both kind of felt we were better of as friends than anything else, so he's one of my best friend now, and soon after started to pine after Annie which Annie reciprocated.

After the play, people started to walk out the school to head to the Roosevelt Hotel for the party, I walked towards the pool area where everyone was at, when I saw Ty, "TY!" I yelled he turned, "Lu" he greeted, I hugged him, "You were great out there" I told him. He chuckled, "Thanks" he said, "So how are you and Annie?" I asked him, "We're good, she should be here any moment now" he answered, I nodded, and "Cool, so I'm going to mingle around, and avoid Annie when she gets here "we both chuckled," All right Lulu, I'll see you later"and I left. As I walked around I saw Dixon and Silver walking away hand in hand, to get some private time, and I rolled my eyes. After like an hour or so, I decided to head home, I just wanted to congratulate the actors and then leave, so there was no reason for me to stay any longer than I had to.

The next day in school was a complete bore, I avoided Ethan to avoid Naomi and her banter on her life problems, and I avoided Annie ever since Ty called me the night before and explained to me what happened when Adriana showed up at his room. I ended up going back to the hotel and picking him up and heading back home to eat some late night snack and watch movies. The day seemed to drag along, but I was glad that it was halfway over, at lunch I caught up with Navid, Dixon and Silver and talked about the Pacific Fashion Show. Navid turned to me and asked, "Are you going?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know it really isn't my scene" Silver agreed with me, "Yeah, she totally ditched Naomi's birthday party" Navid gasped, "You did what?" I scoffed, "I went with you Navid" I said.

"So how about you and Navid go together?" Silver suggested, Navid immediately smiled, "That's a great idea Silver" I opened my mouth ready to find some excuse not to go, but Silver answered for me, "See, no more third wheel, and you and Navid will pick us girls up at her house at 7" and that was it, all three left me there speechless and confused and the thought that I was forced unwillingly to go to a fashion show with Navid, this was not going to end well.

Silver was in my closet trying to find an outfit for tonight, it took her at least half an hour before she walked out with three things, and my mother walked into the room with a couple of her vintage dresses. "Okay, so I found these in my closet" my mother said, my mother and Silver placed all seven dresses on my bed while I sat on my desk watching them converse and argue about what dress would look good on me. After much consideration from my mother and Silver they had finally picked a dress for me, after that I changed and did my hair and make up. Soon we were both waiting for Navid and Dixon to pick us up, the doorbell rang and my mother answered the door, "Hey, Ms. Carmichael" Dixon said, "Hey Dixon, whose your friend?" Navid then started to use his Persian charm, "Hi, Ms. Carmichael, I am Navid and I will be escorting your daughter to the Fashion show"

My mother was eating it up, "Oh, well what a gentleman, okay, well, have fun girls but not too much fun" she said, "Bye mom, I'll see you later" and closed the door behind me. it didn't take long for us to get there and we met up with the Wilson's. it was a night I was probably never going to forget, so long story short, Dixon hit someone who was apparently really important in photography, Navid was taken by three models, and I was now standing awkwardly already wanting to leave, I was about to leave when I bumped into Ethan, "Oh hey, we have got to stop meeting like this" I shook my head at his joke.

"Right, because apparently this seems the only time we ever have time to talk right?" I retorted, his smile was wiped from his face, "I'm trying, Lulu" I scoffed, "Sure you are, you and Naomi are toxic together" I said to him "You know that, but yet you're letting yourself believe that everything will go back to way things were before Annie came to Beverly hills", but before he could say anything to defend his relationship with her I left him there.

**Ethan Ward**

I stood there a little hurt by her comment, I was going to go after her, but Naomi stopped me, "Ethan, keep an eye on my mother, daddy is outside" I mentally rolled my eyes. I've tried telling her that maybe it was better off that they weren't together, but it seemed I never got through to her. I sighed and looked around the place trying to find Lulu again, I was caught off-guard when Naomi pushed my shoulder, "Ethan, where'd she go?" she asked, I shrugged, Naomi's father stood next to her and said, "where did who go?" it took him a moment to realize what Naomi was trying to do, "You've got to be kidding me, young lady. What are you up to?" he looked at Naomi, I knew then that things were going to the shit hole.

Naomi's mom, Tracy, noticed the commotion, and walked up to us, and noticed her ex husband, "Charles, what are you doing here?" Charles was more than livid, and burst out, "I received an urgent text message from your daughter saying that there was an emergency here, now I see that she was lying" Naomi's face began to fall, she couldn't believe that her plan failed, but I figured it would, I mean if something isn't meant to be then it isn't meant to be, I mentally face palmed my face. Lulu was trying to tell me exactly that and I couldn't see it because I was trying to do the same thing with Naomi's and I relationship like Naomi is trying to get her parent's relationship together, but we all know that isn't going to work.

After Charles blasted Naomi, she walked away from her parents, with a brave face, but I knew that she was going to be a wreck and I couldn't be a part of this toxic relationship. I followed her out to my car and as we sat there, she spoke, "I just wanted everything to the same before all the drama, now my parents are never getting back together" I sighed, I didn't want to say anything but it would be a matter of time before she realized that some things just weren't meant to be, "Maybe that's not such a bad thing" I told her, she looked at me like I said some really bad word, "How can you say that?" "Some people just aren't meant to be together, that's all" she was still adamant about her parents, "They were together, Ethan. That's the point" I shook my head, "That doesn't mean anything" she leaned back into the car seat and reveled in the silence of the car, "So is that why you won't say you loved me earlier" I really didn't want to answer that, but it seemed I didn't have a choice, "It's complicated"

The next thing that came out of Naomi's mouth were, "I'm tired of pretending, that we're ultimately gonna stay together, I think it's over, E. For good this time." I nodded my head, "I think you're right"

**Lulu Carmichael**

I walked around the place with Silver as we were somewhat uncomfortable with being surrounded by women who are skinnier than a stick for a wad of cash, "If you look at them from the side, you can almost see them disappear" I joked, Silver laughed, "Good One". Everything was going fine when I heard Annie's undeniable screech, "You're unbelievable" "Should we intervene?" I asked Silver, she sighed, "I think not, it looks like that dissolved quickly" Both Annie and Adrianna walked away from each other. "No offense , but this has been the worst fashion show I have ever been" I stated to Silver, Silver made a face, "You really need some substance in life, I mean what do you like?" Silver asked. I grew agitated with her when she said that, I've been here a couple of months and I have been dragged to do what everybody else wanted, I was never a doormat before this, but it seems that Beverly Hills had changed me and not for the better, I was getting caught up on the drama that I wanted no part in.

I turned to Silver and glared, "Well, if you would just ask, I would tell you, but it seems that I have no say on what I want to do because I've been caught in between unwanted drama, you never asked me what I liked, I just get dragged to do shit" I started, "I've been here for a couple of months and you don't even know what type of bands I like or what my favorite color, you and everyone else have been so engrossed in your own life and what you want to do that I just get caught of the crossfire" Silver interrupted me and tried to convince me that it wasn't true, but when I asked her what were my favorite bands and color, she stayed silent and tried to guess, her answers were wrong. I scoffed, "I'm going home. Stay away for a while" and left her there with a frown on her face.

I had to find myself, go back to who I was before we moved here, Beverly Hills was toxic and it was making me into a drone who followed others, instead of leading. I knew I had to make this change and make people see that I wasn't someone to mess with. That coming Monday, I woke up with a new sense of purpose, I changed into some clothes that I wanted, and made my way downstairs to see my mother already on her way out, "Bye, honey, you look great" she said, I smirked, "That's what I was hoping for" I walked outside to my Jeep and made my way to the school. If there was one thing I could do so well, was make an entrance, I walked down the school hallway with confidence and it helped that my outfit was on point.

Tight jeans, black vans, white v-neck and a leather jacket, with my ray bans on my head, I was sexy without being slutty, I turned heads that was for sure. I heard someone whistle, "Damn, Lu, if I wasn't with Annie I would be all over you again" Ty teased, I smiled up at him, "Well, to bad" I teased back. "What brought this on?" I sighed, "Before I moved here I used to dress like this all the time, but ever since I got here I was wearing what Silver wanted and going where she wanted and then told what to do by the guys and I just lost myself even more when Annie started her drama" Ty frowned, "I'm sorry" I chuckled, "Not your fault, I just had to reassert myself and not get lost in the Beverly Hills lifestyle, and I think I'm back in the game"


End file.
